


And Soon It Will Be All Said and Done and We'll All Be Back Together

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Return to sender</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Soon It Will Be All Said and Done and We'll All Be Back Together

The Dollhouse shut down, prelude to a war. They let all their actives go. They didn't go far. Spread throughout the city. Some in pairs, some alone. They hadn't really gone through the exit process. They didn't really have any sense of what they were doing anymore. 

The world ended soon after that. One robocall throughout the city, and people became blank. Like Dolls, but not. Some got imprinted, some didn't. Butchers and dumbshows. 

Slowly, very slowly, the dolls made their way back home.


End file.
